


Better Than Toast Points

by tuesday



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, coconut curry tapenade, dirty talk of a sort, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock finds something that works better than toast points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Toast Points

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "Making up by curry isn't enough for BA."

"You know how I feel about flying," B.A. said.

"But I made you coconut curry tapenade!" Murdock said, like it was a magic get out jail free card and he couldn't understand why it wasn't working. "With toast points!"

"You tricked me into a plane," B.A. said. "While I was conscious."

"But I didn't let you fall on your face this time!"

"And then you did twelve loop-de-loops and nearly hit a bridge."

"Did I not make enough toast points?" Murdock asked, because of course he thought the problem here was the food.

"There ain't enough toast points in the world," B.A. said.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Murdock asked, edging closer and putting on his kicked puppy face. B.A. knew better. Murdock wasn't sorry, and he'd do it again in a heartbeat if he thought he could get away with it.

"You can't," B.A. said, glaring.

"What about—"

"Look," B.A. said. "I've been less forgiving of people who've given me _sexual favors_. Your tapenade and your toast points ain't going to cut it." B.A. was prepared to storm out or maybe make a few more threats if Murdock ever did that again.

He wasn't prepared for Murdock's whole face to light up like B.A. had declared every day Christmas.

"I can do that," Murdock said.

B.A. thought, I really should've known better.

"I can totally do that." Murdock had abandoned the toast points on the crate and stepped in closer. Was he seriously—

Murdock's mouth closed hot and wet over the pulse point of B.A.'s neck. "I wasn't—" Murdock's mouth moved up to his jaw, "—propositioning—" and then Murdock was kissing him, Murdock's fingers already slipping under B.A.'s shirt and scrabbling at skin.

Murdock pulled back a brief moment. "I know you wouldn't try to coerce me, Bosco," he said sincerely before reapplying his mouth to B.A.'s neck. His hands had migrated to B.A.'s belt, making quick work of it, then moving on to attack his zipper.

The hell of it was: B.A. was still angry. He was angry Murdock had tricked him into an airplane, angry that Murdock had nearly gotten them killed again with his daredevil flying, and angry that Murdock thought that his anger had an off-switch, that he could trade food or sex for whatever he wanted. B.A. was angry that Murdock was kind of right, because instead of pushing Murdock away and exiting the cargo bay with dignity intact, B.A. was pulling off Murdock's cap to tug at Murdock's hair, pushing up his shirt to reach skin, pressing Murdock to the cold cement floor like it was a bed and they weren't ridiculously exposed here.

Murdock had gotten his own jeans open, too, and was squirming distractingly under B.A. trying to shimmy out of them. "Hold still," B.A. said, pulling Murdock's hips up with one hand and pulling Murdock's jeans and briefs off with the other. Murdock flashed a grin like B.A. had just performed an especially nifty magic trick and hooked his left leg around B.A.'s right.

This is such a terrible idea, B.A. thought.

"So would you say hand-jobs are better or worse than toast points?" Murdock asked, wrapping a hand around B.A.'s cock like he was simply illustrating his point.

"It's not like I've got a ranked list," B.A. said, barely holding back a groan as Murdock tightened his grip.

"What about blow-jobs?" Murdock asked. "Frottage?"

Terrible, terrible idea. "Murdock. Shut up."

Murdock brightened. "Bondage? I can definitely do bondage."

"Okay," B.A. said finally, because he could not deal with Murdock making any more suggestions. This was worse than any and all dirty talk B.A. had ever heard, because Murdock didn't even seem to realize the effect he was having here. "Okay, blow-jobs. Blow-jobs are definitely better than toast points."

He let Murdock, who wore a wide, wild smile, flip them over and prove that blow-jobs really, really were.

Afterward, once B.A. had shown how very much he was into reciprocation, Murdock asked hopefully, "Now do you want your tapenade?"

B.A. sighed and let his head fall gently back against the concrete. "Fine," he said. "Give it here."

He wondered what it said about them that Murdock looked even happier over B.A. eating his cooking than he had when B.A. had pressed him to the concrete and blown him. Nothing good, he was sure.

"So next time," Murdock said, "will toast points and blow-jobs be enough, or should I remember to bring lube?"

This, B.A. thought, was _exactly_ why he hated Murdock.


End file.
